


Moderation

by Goatalicious



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Church Sex, Closet Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Ra-BONE-a, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, This is SUPER vanilla for me yall be proud, Wall Sex, We're all gay for Galatea, Well if you call semi public gay sex in a church closet vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/pseuds/Goatalicious
Summary: Then bow your head in the house of GodAnd little girl, who do you think you are?You think you need it, you think you want loveYou wouldn't want it if you knew what it wasOrGalatea and Clarice lose all sense of moderation when it comes to eachother.





	Moderation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Moderation by Florence and the Machine.

Galatea got a taste earlier in the day, in the shade of the willow tree in the gardens of the cathedral. They have a picnic of sorts with fruit and wine stolen from the cellar as Father Vincent watched Miata. A drop ran over her lips and down to her chin.

Clarice reached over and swiped the stray droplet away with a gentle thumb. Her hand jerked back as she realized her own daring. Galatea takes that moment of surprise and stuttered apologies and grabs her wrist. She brings the hand up to her mouth and licks Clarice's finger clean.

And now she drinks from a different cup, swallowing moans and prayers of her name. She struggles a bit with the lacing Clarice's trousers until shes forced to pull away from sweet lips and chuckle as she focuses.

“The great God Eye can take on awakened beings, but not pants.” Clarice giggles out breathlessly.

“Hush you.” Galatea says, but its with a smile. She finally undoes the lacing and slides her hand down through downy hair. So much about Clarice is so soft. Her heavy breasts heaving against Galatea's own slighter chest. The thighs clamped around her hand are so warm and inviting that Galatea kneels.

“Do you mean to-” Clarices voice cuts off with a whimper as Galatea sucks a hickey into her inner thigh. Knees buckle as she nears her heat. Clarice then gasps as her feet leave the ground, her knees hanging over broad shoulders and bottom supported by strong arms.

Its in moments like these where Galatea wishes she could see the red spreading across the womans face and chest. Clarice once described herself as having many freckles. How would those constellations look amongst a blush sky?

No matter, she delves into the task before her. The desire to feel Clarice fall apart at her touch is so intense it _burns_. The appreciative moans are muffled by thighs, but the slick running down her chin tells her shes doing well.

Galatea huffs a bit like a dog as she fucks the cunt shes buried in with her tongue.The taste is salty and musky, one so unlike the sweet wine from earlier. Yet she could easily see herself getting drunk on it. A hand claws at her hair and shoulders. Groans escape her at the feeling of the wet muscles clenching and shuddering.

Its over quickly once focus is moved back upwards to the swollen bud of nerves. She flicks at it, the way she noted works best with her fingers. She slows down as the body above her tenses up and then releases.

She lets Clarice down on the ground slowly. They bump noses as she goes in for another slow kiss.

“Are you done?” An annoyed voice comes from the outside of the closet.

“Sid?” Galatea asks, head snapping towards the door. Clarice goes silent in horror.

“Fuck in the wine cellar, idiots. Nobody ever goes there except for Saturdays, Sundays, and Tuesdays ” Sid complains.

Saturdays the wine was usually delivered. Sundays was service. “What the hell happens on Tuesdays?” Galatea snickers a bit to lighten the mood.

“What do you think?” a significantly deeper voice goes. Ah, Galk. “Well. Are you done? We need something from in there.”

Galatea pulls Clarice close again in the dark space. The woman laughs silently, body shaking. She then gasps as Galatea's teeth graze over her chin.

“Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me!


End file.
